Aromanis
by Lorren
Summary: Kehadiranmu yang tidak terduga membuat kepalaku berputar cepat. Aroma vanilla, aromanis hangat, dan bunga lili bersatu membakar indra penciumanku. Terasa begitu dekat dan hangat. Mata birumu yang memancing hasrat keingintahuan, helaian rambut pirang yang lembut, dan senyumanmu yang bahagia menimbulkan percikkan gairah yang tidak kumengerti. Sho-ai. Ficlet maybe. RnR?


**Aromanis**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**May 2013**

* * *

Saat itu adalah malam bulan purnama, di mana aku duduk di atas pohon ek di depan gedung sekolah dasar. Kau menghampiriku dengan senyuman yang khas, memanjat pohon, dan duduk di sampingku. Itu adalah seminggu setelah kedatangan kita ke Akademi. Kau mulai lebih ceria—meski hanya di depanku. Tapi aku senang. Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku berhenti memikirkan Yukiaoi.

"Bulannya indah," katamu sambil menatapku. Kau tersenyum, meski kuingat seminggu yang lalu kita masih menangis. Di pohon penuh kenangan ini. "Tidak mendapat misi?"

Aku menghirup udara malam yang terasa lebih hangat dalam-dalam. Persona belum lagi memberiku misi. Jadi, pertanyaanmu kujawab, "Tidak."

Kau berhenti menatapku dan kembali menghadap rembulan yang menggantung di sana. Rambut pirangmu diterbangkan angin saat dedaunan bergemerisik pelan. Malam ini kau jauh lebih ceria dan terlihat bahagia. Berbeda denganku yang terasa jatuh semakin dalam ke jurang.

Kau menghela napas, lalu meraih tanganku. Jemarimu mendesak, terasa kasar, lalu sebuah bungkusan yang rapi tergeletak di tanganku begitu saja. Aku menatap iris biru lautmu lagi setelah sekian lama. Kau bukan orang Jepang tulen, tapi aksenmu terdengar wajar.

Hal itu mendorongku untuk menyebut nama yang unik itu, "Ruka…"

"Hm?" Kau bersenandung kecil sambil mengoyangkan kaki.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Aromanis," katamu agak geli.

Aku heran saat itu. "Kenapa?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku," Kau mengangkat bahu.

Kalau ini hari ulang tahunmu … kenapa kau memberiku hadiah, Ruka Nogi? Aku adalah sahabatmu yang paling buruk, sampai melupakan tanggalnya. Kau boleh menyalahkanku. Meski aku banyak pikiran dan misi, aku pantas untuk disalahkan. Aku tidak pernah selupa ini sebelumnya.

Kalau aku adalah Yuu Tobita, mungkin aku akan menangis dan memelukmu, lalu mengatakan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Tapi aku punya hal lain untuk dilakukan. Aku punya ciri khas lain. Jadi, aku menarik pergelangan tanganmu sebelum kau sempat berpikir dan …

Menciummu.

Setelah itu, kau duduk menjaga jarak dan memalingkan wajahmu yang mirip kepiting rebus. "Na-Natsume…"

Seharusnya kau tidak memprotes. Karena kau tahu hubungan kita lebih jauh daripada persahabatan. Aku mencintai dirimu yang manis dan bersemangat. Karena itu, jangan menarik diri lagi.

.

.

.

Di hari membeku bulan November, kau datang lagi dengan penuh senyum. Kali ini bukan di atas pohon. Kau mengetuk pintu kamarku di tengah malam seperti orang panik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena aku begitu mengantuk. Setelah membuka pintu, aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk kembali menuju ranjang, sementara kau masuk dan merapikan meja.

Tiba-tiba jam berdentang duabelas kali, dan aku mengumpat. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Sebenarnya aku marah padamu karena telah membangunkanku di tengah malam, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memandang dirimu yang membelakangiku, asyik merapikan meja.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kupikir kau panik di tengah malam karena ada masalah di kamarmu, atau apa pun itu. Tapi, kenapa kau menyiapkan meja?

"Tidak tidur, Natsume?" Kau balik bertanya. Aku benci ketika ada orang yang balik bertanya. Kau sepertinya menyadari kesalahanmu. "Ah, maaf. Tidurlah lagi."

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, lalu bangun dan melihat ke balik kaca jendela yang dingin berlapis es. Malam begitu gelap sehingga aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Aku berbalik lagi, memilih untuk melihatmu saja ketimbang melihat kegelapan. Kau adalah sinar dan aku sudah terlalu lama berkubang dalam pekatnya dunia.

Tapi kau mematikan lampu kamarku.

Sekali lagi, aku tergoda untuk berteriak marah, dan menyebarkan api. Kemudian aku berpikir lebih jernih dan mengurungkan niatku. Lebih baik menyimpan tenagaku di lain waktu, untuk Persona.

"Ruka?"

Tiba-tiba sebatang lilin menyala di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Tak lama, lilin-lilin lainnya juga ikut menyala, memberikan cahaya remang-remang yang cukup untuk menyinari mata indahmu. Aku bisa melihat garis lengkung bibirmu. Sebuah senyuman bahagia lainnya.

"_Happy birthday_, Natsume."

Malam itu, aku tertidur bersamamu setelah memakan kue dari _Central Town_ yang kau beli. Rasa kue yang pahit dengan _whipped cream_ manis yang sepadan. Seperti kau dan aku.

Keesokan harinya, Sumire Shouda kalang kabut melihat kita keluar dari kamar yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Suatu hari kau bertanya secara tiba-tiba. Aku diam membisu. Bukan berarti aku tak ingin menjawab. Saat itu, kita sedang berada di kolam renang. Suasananya ramai, meski sebenarnya kita tak mengenal siapa pun. Karena aku selalu menjaga hal terprivasi dalam diriku.

Karena tak kunjung mendengar jawabanku, kau menjauh. Berenang bersama beberapa teman yang sudah kau kenal; _Iinchō_ dan si anak baru, Hotaru Imai. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi aku keluar dari dalam kolam, dan duduk di atas kursi. Aku hanya menunggu giliran tes renang lima puluh meterku.

Aku dapat melihat rambut pirangmu yang basah, tubuhmu yang terendam air, dan ekspresimu yang mudah dibaca itu. Kau memang tidak tersenyum, karena kau hanya melakukannya di depanku. Kau tahu, bahkan aku tak punya objek pemandangan lain selain dirimu. Semuanya terasa membosankan.

Kolam renang, langit biru, kikikkan segerombolan perempuan, dan suara kecipak air. Aku merasa bosan. Kau juga tidak bisa mengerti. Aku mengantuk lagi. Saat giliranku datang, Sumire Shouda berteriak paling keras. Kau tidak berteriak. Hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai, aku buru-buru ke kamar mandi, dan mengganti bajuku. Lalu, aku pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menunggumu. Aku hanya mengantuk dan yang kuperlukan sekarang adalah atap asrama.

Tak lama, aku sampai di tempat yang kunginkan. Atap asrama terlihat nyaman saat aku sampai di sana. Daun-daun berserakan mengundang kerinduanku akan rumah. Atau Yukiaoi. Aku merebahkan diriku di sana. Kulihat langit yang kujumpai setiap hari, lalu tersadar dengan warna iris matamu yang persis seperti langit. Memandang langit, seolah sedang memandang matamu juga.

Entah darimana datangnya, angin berembus meninggalkan jejak-jejak aromamu yang khas. Aromanis. Manis seperti vanilla. Saat semua lelaki di dunia memilih parfum maskulin, kenapa aromamu terasa begitu manis, Ruka?

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Kehadiranmu yang tidak terduga membuat kepalaku berputar cepat. Aroma vanilla, aromanis hangat, dan bunga lili bersatu membakar indra penciumanku. Terasa begitu dekat dan hangat. Mata birumu yang memancing hasrat keingintahuan, helaian rambut pirang yang lembut, dan senyumanmu yang bahagia menimbulkan percikkan gairah yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tertawa. Kita jarang tertawa semenjak masuk ke dalam Akademi. Aku yakin tawamu lebih menyenangkan dariku, Ruka.

Lalu kau tertawa tanpa beban yang tiba-tiba membuatku iri. Terasa begitu alami dan menakjubkan. Kau menyelipkan jemarimu ke sela-sela rambut dan menggerakannya secara acak.

"Aku begitu konyol ya, Natsume?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

Aku menariknya lagi. Bibirku bergerak saat mengenai bibirnya. Kita berciuman lagi saat itu, Ruka. Bukan hanya kecupan.

"Kau sebuah candu. Seperti aromanis,"

Ya, Ruka. Kau seperti aromanis dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thanks for reading '__Aromanis__'._

* * *

Yep, aku adalah seorang _Fujoshi Freak_. Belum akut, tapi _freak_. Memberanikan diri menulis NatsuRuka hanya bagi yang menyukai keduanya. Menurutku, NatsuRuka adalah Seme-Uke yang paling cocok sepanjang masa.

Di Gakuen Alice, sebenarnya aku lebih suka Ruka dibandingkan Natsume. _He's hot anyway_.

Maaf deh, kalau Natsume-nya OOC. Dia kan lebih suka bercerita lewat pikiran. Maaf juga kalau ngegantung. Cuma selingan. Hehehe… Aku soalnya mau coba membuat _shounen ai_.

Sebenarnya, _sho-ai_ itu paling cocok dibikin ratem a.k.a _yaoi_. Tapi, berhubung aku belum cukup umur, aku mencoba adil pada diriku sendiri. Yah, akhirnya kesasar bikin _fluff_ deh. _Natsume is crazy here_, _I know_. ^^v

Akhir kata,

_Review, please_?

-Aoi.


End file.
